Manga Band 66
thumb|left| Zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld starten das Juubi sowie Madara und Obito gerade eine Attacke gegen die Shinobi-Allianz. Madara setzt das Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku ein und Obito greift mit seinem Katon: Bakufuu Ranbu an, während das Juubi mit seinem Arm in die Menge schlägt. Die Shinobi der Allianz werden von einer Feuer- und Zerstörungswelle überrollt, sind aber durch das Chakra, das Naruto ihnen geliehen hat, geschützt. Obito lässt nun einige riesige Kunai erscheinen und Madaras Susano'o bereitet das Yasaka no Magatama vor. Beide Attacken werden in Richtung Naruto und Co. geschleudert, werden von diesen aber auch wieder schadlos überstanden. Plötzlich erscheint Obito über Naruto, welcher rechtzeitig ausweichen kann, ehe er getroffen wird. Obito hat erkannt, dass Naruto zur Zeit nur sich und die anderen verteidigen, jedoch nicht angreifen kann. Während das Juubi Chakra sammelt, erklärt Kurama in Narutos Innerem, dass dessen Chakra bei dieser Intensität bald aufgebraucht sein wird. Als Obito meint, Naruto würde immer schwächer werden, ist dieser der Ansicht, dass er durch die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde immer stärker wird. Mehrere Shinobi greifen Obito nun gleichzeitig an, doch wieder kann er verschwinden. Der Uchiha versucht ein weiteres Mal auf Naruto einzureden, aber Naruto will nichts mehr von seinen wirren Argumentationen hören. Er erklärt noch einmal, dass es für ihn das wichtigste ist, dass seine Freunde bei ihm im Herzen sind. Auf einmal wird sich Madara eines besonderen Chakras gewahr und erkennt erregt, dass es sich um das Chakra von Hashirama Senju handelt. Das Juubi beginnt einen Schrei auszustoßen und der fehlende Arm erscheint plötzlich. Kurama erklärt Naruto, dass das Juubi das Tenpen Chii einsetzt und Obito meint, nun sei der Zeitpunkt sein Jinchuuriki zu werden. Kakashi will mit seinem Kamui das Juubi in die andere Dimension bringen, kann aber von Obito aufgehalten werden. Die beiden verschwinden zusammen für ihren Kampf in die andere Dimension. Das Juubi entlädt nun eine Energiewelle, die die ganze Gegend zerstört, während Blitze und Tornados für weitere Zerstörung sorgen. thumb|left| Das Juubi wütet weiter und zerstört die Umgebung. Das Tenpen Chii endet, vorerst, in einer Explosion, die die Form eines Atompilzes annimmt. Die meisten Shinobi sind mitgenommen von dem Angriff, leben aber aufgrund Narutos Schutzes. Madara konnte sich mit seinem Susano'o schützen, denkt sich aber, dass das Schlachtfeld jetzt "aufgeräumter" sein müsste. Naruto hat nun sein Chakra-Gewand verloren, scheint aber plötzlich das Chakra aller Bijuu und den "Geist" des Rikudou Sennin auszustrahlen, was das Juubi bemerkt. Die übertragene Kraft des Kyuubi verschwindet bei den Shinobi der Allianz und Naruto wirkt geschwächt. Madara möchte nun mit dem Juubi an einen interessanteren Ort verschwinden, doch die Shinobi wollen noch einmal ihre Kräfte vereinen. In der anderen Dimension tauchen gerade Kakashi und Obito auf und Kakashi greift sofort mit Raikiri an. Kurz bevor er einen Treffer setzen kann, zögert er aber und hält inne. Obito findet es seltsam, dass Kakashi es nach mehreren Versuchen immer noch nicht geschafft hat ihn zu töten. Er fragt ihn, ob er nicht doch Schuldgefühle habe, weil er das Versprechen Rin zu beschützen nicht einhalten konnte oder ob er ihn vielleicht bekehren will. Kakashi erklärt, dass Obito früher genau wie Naruto war und dass das genau die richtige Einstellung war. Er fragt ihn, ob er nicht lieber wieder diesen Weg beschreiten möchte. Obito lacht ihn aus und meint, er verstehe Naruto sehr gut, könne dieses Verhalten aber nicht unterstützen. Obito behauptet, dass er den Krieg nicht wegen Rin und Kakashi begonnen hat, so wie dieser das glauben mag. Daraufhin drückt sich Obito mit der Brust gegen Kakashis Raikiri und wird davon durchbohrt, ähnlich wie damals Rin. Obito erklärt nun, dass er von allem weiß, was damals geschehen ist. Er berichtet von seinem Wissen darüber, dass Rin von Kakashi verlangt hat sie zu töten. Sie wurde von Shinobi aus Kirigakure entführt und dort zum Jinchuuriki des Sanbi gemacht. Der Plan sah vor, dass sie gerettet werden sollte und wenn sie in Konohagakure angekommen wäre, wäre das Sanbi freigelassen worden, um das Dorf zu vernichten. Als Kakashi die Feinde ausschalten wollte, hat sich Rin ihm in den Weg gestellt und wurde vom Raikiri getroffen - um das Dorf zu beschützen. Durch diese Sache sind für Obito Kakashi und die ganze Welt ein Schwindel geworden, weshalb er die Hoffnung verloren hat. Kakashi ist immer noch davon überzeugt, dass Obito so denkt wie Naruto und das er im Grunde dasselbe Herz hätte. Man sieht nun das klaffende Loch in Obitos Körper und er meint, wörtlich, dass er kein Herz mehr besäße, keinen Schmerz mehr spüre und dass dieses Loch ein Resultat dieser Hölle von Welt sei. Trivia *In der originalen Veröffentlichung sieht man, dass Shukakus Chakra mit dem Chakra der anderen Bijuu in Naruto ist. Jedoch wurde Shukaku im Manga Band 66 entfernt, da er nie Naruto sein Chakra gab. thumb|left| Obito erzählt, dass er viel Schmerz in seinem Herzen getragen hatte und nun, mit dem Mugen Tsukuyomi, will er nicht mehr leiden müssen. Er bietet Kakashi an, sich ihm anzuschließen und auch von dem Leiden erlöst zu werden. Obito zeigt ihm Illusionen von einem jungen Obito und einer jungen Rin und meint, dass in dieser Illusion alles so passiert, wie man es möchte und dass alle Wünsche erfüllt werden würden. Kakashi zerschlägt jedoch dieses Trugbild und mahnt Obito in der Realität zu bleiben. Er solle die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeutet haben, so in Erinnerung behalten, wie sie wirklich waren; anders würde das Loch in seinem Herzen niemals wieder gefüllt werden. Zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld öffnet das Juubi gerade sein Maul extrem weit und ein kugelförmiges, aus mehreren Platten bestehendes Körperteil erscheint in seinem Schlund. Das Hachibi erkennt, dass das Juubi nun bald seine letzte Form erreichen wird und es dann kein Entrinnen mehr gibt. Während sich die Platten langsam wie eine Knospe zur Blüte öffnen, meint das Hachibi, dass Killerbee nun die einzige Hoffnung sei, so lange sich Naruto und das Kyuubi regenerieren. Das blumenförmige Organ, in dessen Mitte sich ebenfalls eine Art Schlund befindet, hat sich nun komplett geöffnet und es lässt ein immer größer werdendes Bijuu Dama entstehen. Madara ist genervt davon, dass das Juubi so unkontrollierbar geworden ist, da gerade für ihn der Spaß begonnen hat. Sakura erklärt, dass sie alle zusammenhalten und kämpfen müssten und beginnt Naruto zu heilen. Shikamaru hat nun eine Idee und lässt sich über Ino mit Kitsuchi verbinden und bittet ihn, ihm ein ganz einfaches Doton-Jutsu beizubringen, das jeder erlernen könnte. Shikamaru möchte das Bijuu Dama nicht mit einer starken Wand bremsen, sondern mit vielen kleinen, qualitativ besseren. Ino gibt die nötigen Fingerzeichen an die Shinobi-Allianz weiter, als das Bijuu Dama auch schon abgefeuert wird. Währenddessen diskutieren Obito und Kakashi weiter über die Vor- bzw. Nachteile einer Welt aus Illusionen. Kakashi ist der Meinung, nur die Menschen die einen mögen, können das Loch in einem Herzen füllen und dass das Davonlaufen von Obito das Gegenteil bewirkt. Kakashi erzählt von Shinobi, die die Regeln brechen und fügt daran hinzu, dass Shinobi, die ihre Freunde und deren Gefühle nicht schützen und beachten, weniger wert sind als Müll. Kakashi will niemals seinen alten Freund und dessen frühere Gefühle aufgeben. Das Bijuu Dama zerstört alle Erdwälle mühelos, als sich das Hachibi in dessen Bahn wirft. Plötzlich verschwindet die Attacke des Juubi und im Boden vor Naruto landet ein Hiraishin-Kunai, woraufhin auch sofort Narutos Vater erscheint und fragt, ob er zu spät sei. Naruto erwidert aber, dass er genau im richtigen Moment gekommen ist. Trivia *Als Minato erscheint, fehlt das Flammen-Muster auf seinem Mantel. Dies wurde im Manga Band 66 korrigiert. thumb|left| Minato schickt das Bijuu Dama des Juubi per Hiraishin no Jutsu zum Meer, wo dieses detoniert. Sakura ist verwundert darüber, wer er sein mag. Er stellt sich vor und sie bemerkt, dass auch er von Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wiederbelebt wurde. Minato meint aber sofort, dass er auf ihrer Seite steht und dass die "anderen" auch gleich kommen. Als Naruto auf seine Frage, ob Sakura seine Freundin sei, antwortet, dass man das so sagen kann, wird diese sauer und rüffelt Naruto deswegen. Naruto erklärt dann, dass er das Chakra der Hokage vorher schon gespürt hatte, woraufhin auch die anderen drei erscheinen. Der dritte Hokage erzählt von der Wiederbelebung durch Orochimaru. Hashirama und Madara erblicken sich sofort und begrüßen sich kämpferisch - doch möchte Hashirama vor ihrem Kampf noch das Juubi aufhalten. Auf Anweisung seines Vaters soll Naruto sich erstmal ausruhen, während er in fast den identischen vollständigen Bijuu Moodo wie Naruto wechselt. Die vier Hokage stellen sich durch Minatos Markierungen um das Juubi herum auf und wenden das Ninpou: Shiseki Youjin an, wodurch das Juubi von einer vierwändigen Barriere umgeben wird. Hashirama wendet zusätzlich noch Senpou: Myoujinmon an, welches die Schwänze am Boden fixiert. Plötzlich erscheinen auch Sasuke und Juugo auf dem Schlachtfeld. Alle, außer Naruto, sind erstaunt über sein Kommen und wollen ihn gleich angreifen. Sasuke erklärt aber, dass sich einiges geändert hätte und er nun das Dorf beschützen will - als zukünftiger Hokage. Empört über diese Aussage meinen die anderen, dass wohl keiner einen Nukenin als Hokage haben möchte, nach allem, was er getan hat. Sasuke erklärt, dass es ihm egal sei, was die anderen denken und dass er das Dorf verändern möchte. Naruto tritt an Sasukes Seite und meint, dass er Hokage werden will. Hashirama ist erfreut über so viele Hokageanwärter, würde es aber lieber sehen, wenn das nach dem Kampf geregelt wird. Sakura, die nach eigener Aussage bald genug Chakra für ihre eigentliche Kraft gesammelt hat, meint, dass sie schließlich auch von einem Sannin ausgebildet wurde und mit den beiden mithalten kann. Zusammen treten sie vor aufs Schlachtfeld und Naruto verkündet, dass Team 7 wiedergeboren wurde. Trivia *Als Minato sein Chakra-Gewand bildet, hat er normale Augen, was dem Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei widerspricht. Jedoch wurde dies im nächsten Kapitel und im Manga Band 66 korrigiert. thumb|left| Bei den Shinobi aus Narutos Generation herrschen gemischte Gefühle über Sasukes Rückkehr. Choji und Ino fühlen sich wie in alten Zeiten, Shikamaru und Kiba sind skeptisch Sasuke gegenüber, wobei letzterer einwirft, auch Hokage werden zu wollen. Hinata meint daraufhin, dass jeder von ihnen Hokage werden möchte. Shino hält sich weitestgehend neutral in der Sache. Naruto verkündet nun, dass sie gemeinsam ihre Kraft demonstrieren wollen, doch da bereitet das Juubi ein weiteres riesiges Bijuu Dama vor und Hashirama gebietet den Shinobi zu warten. Das Bijuu Dama wird abgefeuert, kann aber nicht durch die von den Hokage geschaffene Barriere dringen. Diese wölbt sich unter dem Druck nach außen und die Attacke wird dann, wie durch einen Schornstein, in den Himmel abgelenkt. Daraufhin erschafft der erste Hokage Holzdoppelgänger von sich und befiehlt diesen, an allen vier Seiten der Barriere Öffnungen für die Shinobi zu schaffen, damit diese an das Juubi herankommen und angreifen können. Mit Senpou: Myoujinmon fixiert er zudem noch den Kopf des Juubi am Boden. Als das getan ist, begibt er sich zu Madara und entschuldigt sich, dass er ihn warten ließ. Der jedoch setzt sich auf den Boden und meint, er kämpfe nicht gegen einen Doppelgänger und wolle warten, bis der Echte erscheint. Die Gruppe um Naruto dringt währenddessen zum Juubi vor, welches sich mit kleinen, vom Hauptkörper abgespalteten Wesen unterschiedlichtster Art zur Wehr setzt. Sasuke und Naruto greifen sofort an, während Sakura darüber nachdenkt, dass die beiden immer nur sie beschützt haben und nie andersherum. Für sie ist nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen das zu ändern. Auf ihrer Stirn entsteht nun das gleiche Siegel, wie jenes, das Tsunade auf der Stirn trägt. Sakura profitiert nun von einem enormen Anstieg an Stärke und Geschwindigkeit, weshalb sie mit einem Schlag einen Großteil der "Juubi-Miniaturen" besiegen kann. Naruto und Sasuke, aber auch Hashirama und Shizune sind beeindruckt, wie sie sich entwickelt hat. Als sich ihr weitere Gegner nähern, werden diese von Narutos Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken und Sasukes Enton: Kagutsuchi besiegt. Die drei stellen sich Rücken an Rücken und Sakura meint, wenn die beiden sich weiter streiten, würde sie inzwischen Hokage werden, denn nun kann auch sie die beiden beschützen. Trivia *Als Kiba erklärt, dass er Hokage werden will, fehlen seine Markierungen im Gesicht. Dies wurde im Manga Band 66 korrigiert. thumb|left| Naruto und Sasuke schauen sich abschätzend an, wobei beide sich Gedanken über die neuen Jutsus oder Fähigkeiten des anderen machen. Team 8 will dem in nichts nachstehen. Kiba wendet ein neues Jutsu an, indem er mit Akamaru und einem Schattendoppelgänger verschmilzt. So entsteht ein riesiger dreiköpfiger Hund, der durch die Reihen der Gegner fegt. Shino lässt derweil große Käfer entstehen, die die Juubi-Miniaturen auffressen, was aber von Ino als eklig abgewertet wird. Hinata zeigt, dass sie nun auch das Juuken mit 64 Faustschlägen anwenden kann. Sie meint auch, dass sich das mühsame Training nun auszahlen würde, auch wenn man immer nur kleine Schritte vorangekommen ist. Anschließend wendet sie das Juuho Soushiken an. Team 10 will nun auch seine Fortschritte unter Beweis stellen und setzt mit Foomeeshon E zum Angriff an. Choji vergrößert seinen Körper und Shikamaru verbindet seinen Schatten mit ihm. Ino verbindet sich geistig mit ihren beiden Teamkameraden und zusammen entsteht eine Art Jojo mit dem riesigen Choji an der Spitze, welches eine große Zahl der Gegner vernichtet. Choji will sich dann noch größer machen und fragt, ob die beiden anderen das noch bewältigen können, was von diesen bejaht wird. Währenddessen startet Sai einen Luftangriff auf den Hauptkörper des Juubi, da er sich auch als Teil von Team 7 sieht. Ein Wurfgeschoss lässt Sai aber abstürzen, kann jedoch von Naruto aufgefangen werden. Mit der Zeit vermehren sich die Juubi-Miniaturen immer weiter und es entstehen auch immer größere Versionen. Sai schlägt nun einen Direktangriff auf das Juubi vor, was aber diverse Schwierigkeiten aufweist, da zuerst einige der großen Gegner ausgeschaltet werden müssten. Er weist daraufhin, dass es dabei zu ernsthaften Verletzungen kommen kann, da Naruto niemandem mehr Schutz durch Chakra-Abgabe geben kann. Um für neue Kampfkraft zu sorgen, beschwören die Mitglieder von Team 7 jeder einen vertrauten Geist: Naruto ruft Gamakichi, Sasuke eine Schlange und Sakura, die den Shinobi bei schweren Verletzungen mit ihren neuen Kräften helfen will, beschwört eine Schnecke. thumb|left| Naruto ist verwundert, dass nach seiner Beschwörung Gamakichi statt Gamabunta erschienen ist. Gamakichi erklärt, dass sein Vater verhindert sei und fragt Naruto, ob das ein Problem für ihn ist. Naruto, der über die Größe seines alten Freundes überrascht ist, verneint dies und fragt ihn, ob dieser ihn mit einem Sprung, vorbei an den Miniaturen, zum Juubi bringen kann. Sasuke meint zu seiner Schlange, Aoda, dass sie ihn durch die Reihen der Gegner zum Juubi bringen soll. Katsuyu soll sich dagegen auf Sakuras Bitte hin aufteilen und die Shinobi heilen. Der dritte und der vierte Hokage sind beeindruckt, diese drei Beschwörungen noch einmal mitzuerleben. Daraufhin schlängelt sich Aoda los, Gamakichi springt in die Lüfte und Katsuyu teilt sich in viele kleine Schnecken. Die Schlange weicht geschickt den Angriffen der Miniaturen aus, während Gamakichi deren Wurfgeschosse mit seinem Schwert im Sprung abwehrt und die kleinen Schnecken den Shinobi der Allianz neue Kraft geben. Davon ist vor allem Shizune beeindruckt und bescheinigt Sakura großes Talent. Sasuke trifft mit Aoda derweil auf eine Juubi-Miniatur mit einer Art Wand an jeder Hand, welche das Monster vor den beiden wie ein Tor verschließt. Sasukes Susano'o zerschneidet mit einem Streich die Miniatur samt Wand und legt gleich daraufhin einen Pfeil auf seinen Bogen. Alle wünschen den beiden einen perfekten Treffer, als Naruto ein Fuuton: Chou Oodama Rasen Shuriken und Sasuke ein Enton: Susano'o Kagutsuchi auf das Juubi abfeuern. Naruto erinnert sich noch einmal an das Gespräch mit Yamato über den Vorteil von Wind gegenüber Blitz. Aber er erinnert sich auch, dass Feuer durch Wind verstärkt wird und so verbinden sich beide Attacken zu einem neuen Jutsu, welches von Minato scherzhaft als Shakuton: Kourin Shippuu Shikkoku no ya Zeroshiki bezeichnet wird. Auch Tobirama ist beeindruckt von diesem riesigen schwarzen Feuerrad und dem Geschick, so etwas zu erschaffen. Das Juubi gerät in Flammen und Sasuke meint kalt, es solle verbrennen. Sai wird daraufhin skeptisch und fragt Juugo, was Sasuke wirklich vorhat. Dieser weiß es auch nicht. Ein Szenenwechsel führt zum Schlachtfeld, auf dem die Kage gegen Madara gekämpft haben. Dort erscheint Orochimaru zusammen mit Suigetsu und Karin und meint, Tsunade sei wohl gerade nicht in Form. Trivia *In diesem Kapitel sieht man Shizune mit einem Stirnband von Konohagakure, statt einem der alliierten Shinobi. Dies wurde nicht im Manga Band 66 korrigiert. thumb|left| Orochimaru, Karin und Suigetsu beobachten, wie einige kleinere Ausgaben von Katsuyu dabei sind, Tsunade zu heilen. Vier weitere Schnecken tragen die anderen Kage in ihrem Innern, um deren schwere Verletzungen zu behandeln. Suigetsu ist zunächst von den Schnecken angewidert und Orochimaru erklärt, dass das nur ein Teil von Katsuyu sei, welche aus dem Shikkotsurin herbeschworen worden ist. Immer wieder geraten Karin und Suigetsu aneinander, wobei Karin vor allem ihre weiterhin bestehende Liebe zu Sasuke erfolglos versucht zu dementieren. Als Katsuyu Orochimaru sieht, will sie ihn mit ihrer Säure bespucken, doch dieser versichert ihr, dass er Tsunade nur helfen möchte. Tsunade flüstert etwas und ihre Beschwörung lässt Orochimaru gewähren. Auf die Frage, warum das Heilen so lange dauert, meint Katsuyu, dass ihre Heilkraft auch von Tsunades Zustand abhängig sei. Suigetsu bekommt dann die Anweisung, Tsunades untere Körperhälfte an die obere zu legen, während Karin sich von ihr beißen lassen soll. Karin erwidert, dass sie sich von niemandem außer Sasuke beißen lassen will und erneut sind sie und Suigetsu im Streit, bei dem es auch darum geht, wer am "merkwürdigsten" von beiden ist. Als Orochimaru die zwei auf die Nerven gehen, meint er, er würde durch ihre Münder in ihre Körper eindringen und sie so unter Kontrolle bringen. Als er daraufhin noch seinen Hals verlängert, sind sich die beiden insgeheim einig, dass er der merkwürdigste ist. Sie beginnen also Tsunade zu heilen und ihr Körper wird mit der Zeit wieder jugendlicher. Kurz darauf ist sie geheilt und fragt ihren alten Freund, woher diese Sinneswandlung käme. Orochimaru antwortet, dass er immer für neuen Wind sorgen wollte, nun aber sehen will, welchen neuen Wind die Zukunft, Sasuke, bringen wird. Tsunade versteht das nicht so ganz, er versichert ihr aber, dass sich immer etwas ändern kann. Katsuyu will nun dem Schlachtfeld Meldung machen, was passiert ist und Tsunade erkennt, dass auch Sakura Katsuyu beschworen hat. Dort bittet Naruto Sasuke, er solle die Flammen ausmachen, damit er die anderen Bijuu befreien kann. Der lehnt das ab und will mit dem Juubi das ganze System vernichten, wobei sein Verhalten weiter rätselhaft bleibt. Das Juubi spaltet nun, zu Sasukes Erschrecken, den brennenden Teil seines Körpers ab. Sai wird immer misstrauischer und er erkennt auch, dass Sakuras Lächeln über Sasukes Rückkehr nicht mehr echt ist. Nach der Gruppe um Orochimaru machen sich nun auch die wieder genesenen Kage auf den Weg zum Schlachtfeld. Plötzlich wird der Schauplatz komplett gewechselt und man sieht, wie sich Obito und Kakashi gegenseitig durchstechen. thumb|left| Kakashi, durchbohrt von Obitos Riesen-Shuriken, fragt Obito, durchstochen von Kakashis Raikiri, ob er denn nicht endlich das Gen-Jutsu auflösen will, in dem sich die beiden befinden. Der Uchiha beendet das Jutsu und steht nun wieder ohne Loch in der Brust vor Kakashi. Die beiden beginnen nun, sehr ähnlich wie in der Vergangenheit, einen Mann-gegen-Mann-Wettkampf. Der zuerst noch rein aus Tai-Jutsu-Angriffen bestehende Kampf, wird von Obito mit Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu weitergeführt. Kakashi weicht aus und nimmt ein Kunai zur Hilfe, wohingegen Obito einen Speer aus seinem Arm entstehen lässt. Sie prallen wieder aufeinander und Kakashis Gedanken sind bei Naruto, welchen er mit allen Mitteln beschützen will. Deshalb muss er den "aktuellen" Obito töten. Obito geht zu Boden; in der Erinnerung ist der Kampf nun vorbei und die beiden geben sich das Versöhnungszeichen. Jetzt sind sie aber im Begriff, wirklich den jeweils anderen zu erstechen. Schwer verletzt brechen beide zusammen. Kakashi, mit dem abgebrochenen Speer im Bauch, erklärt, dass es vorbei sei, doch Obito erwidert, dass er nur diesen Kampf, aber nicht den Krieg gewonnen hätte. Daraufhin verschwindet Obito mit Kamui aus der anderen Dimension und lässt Kakashi zurück. Auf dem Schlachtfeld hat Madaras Susano'o gerade einen Holzdoppelgänger von Hashirama aufgespießt. Er erklärt, dass es ihm keinen Spaß macht, gegen die schwachen Doppelgänger zu kämpfen, wenn der erste Hokage sein gesamtes Chakra in seinem wahren Körper sammelt. Plötzlich spürt er, wie Obito an einem unbekannten Ort schwer verletzt zurückgekehrt ist. Madara ist der Meinung, er benötige Obito nun nicht mehr und dass er eigentlich gegen Hashirama kämpfen wollte, bevor er zum Jinchuuriki des Juubi wird. Er macht ein Fingerzeichen, wodurch Obitos rechte Körperhälfte auf einmal schwarz wird und lange Stacheln aus seinem Arm wachsen. Madara will sich nun über Obito mit dem Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu wiederbeleben. Der anscheinend sterbende Obito denkt noch einmal kurz an Rin, als er dann das Jutsu anwendet und einen lauten Schrei ausstößt, woraufhin alle auf dem Schlachtfeld aufmerksam werden. Trivia *In diesem Kapitel sind Minatos Augen weiß statt schwarz umrandet. Dies wurde später korrigiert. thumb|left| Während Obito weiter unter großer Anstrengung das Jutsu zur Wiederbelebung Madaras ausführt, erklärt dieser, dass er Obito damals nur aus diesem Grund das Leben gerettet hätte und er diesen Gefallen nun zurückverlangt. Hashirama erkennt, dass Madara Obito kontrolliert und dass der das Rinne Tensei einsetzt. Der erste Hokage bemerkt, dass Naruto und Sasuke am dichtesten an Obito dran sind, welcher sich, wie man nun erkennt, auf dem Kopf des Juubi befindet. Sasuke stürmt wieder, entgegen Narutos warnendem Rufen, sofort los. Auch Minato scheint die Situation durchschaut zu haben, derweil Hashirama und Tobirama so viele Schattendoppelgänger wie möglich zu Madara schicken. Dieser hält die Art und Weise ihres Angriffes für lächerlich. Inzwischen erinnert sich Obito an die Zeit mit seinem Sensei Minato, Kakashi und Rin. Sasuke springt nun von Aoda ab in Richtung Juubi und befiehlt der Schlange zu verschwinden. Sein Susano'o schießt einen Pfeil auf Obito ab. Dieser wird aber von den schwarzen Stäben aus seinem Arm abgewehrt. Kurz bevor Sasuke Obito erreichen kann, taucht plötzlich Minato bei diesem auf und schlitzt mit einem Kunai dessen linken Oberkörper auf. Obitos rechte Gesichtshälfte ist nun zur Gänze schwarz und sieht aus wie der schwarze Zetsu. Der Schüler und der Sensei erkennen sich in diesem Augenblick wieder und es wird deutlich, dass der maskierte Mann vor all den Jahren auch Obito war. Damals hatte der vierte Hokage die Markierung des Hiraishin no Jutsu auf Obito hinterlassen und erklärt, dass diese niemals verschwinden würde. Tobirama erkennt, dass Minato einen Doppelgänger geschickt hat, während Hashirama nun Madara gegenübersteht. Obito geht anscheinend geschlagen zu Boden und als Sasuke erscheint, sagt er, dass sie nur noch Madara versiegeln und das Juubi besiegen müssen und der Krieg wäre vorbei. Auf einmal antwortet der für tot gehaltene Obito Sasuke, dass der Krieg noch nicht vorbei sei und bezeichnet diesen als Verräter. Das Juubi wird nun unerwartet kleiner und zieht sich zusammen. Naruto kann Sasuke und Minato noch rechtzeitig vom Kopf des Ungeheuers holen und meint, Obito hätte sich Madaras Kontrolle widersetzt. Obito hätte nun endlich sein lang ersehntes Ziel erreicht - er ist jetzt der Jinchuuriki des Juubi. Kategorie:Manga